Todo es posible en Harrenhal
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Cersei había oído hablar de arrogante y mujeriego de Robert. Robert había oído hablar de la joven y bella Cersei. Pero hasta que no se celebró el Torneo en Harrenhal de 281 AC no tuvieron oportunidad de cruzar sus primeras palabras. Este fic participa en el Reto#47 Todo es posible en Harrenhal del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.
1. I

**N/A:** Tenía pensado currarme este reto, pero por una serie de circunstancias que se han dado de una forma en particular vengo solo con esto (mi forma pedante de decir que me da rabia no poder escribir más para el reto). Aunque espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo.

**Disclaimer:** Sigo buscando ese fic divertido y original que diga en una frase que no soy GRRM.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en el Reto# 47 Todo es posible en Harrenhal, del foro _Alas negras, palabras negras_.

* * *

**I**

No siempre fue así.

No siempre fueron duras palabras con miradas de odio. Ni él _honrándola_ a ella a golpes. No siempre hubo esa distancia entre ellos, aunque el principio de esa distancia empezara en su noche de bodas.

Aunque puede que estuvieran destinados a terminar así, ya que el principio de su historia no fue precisamente con el pie derecho.

Todo empezó en aquel Torneo en Harrenhal en el año 281 AC, que organizó Walter Whent.

Ambos sabían quiénes eran: ella era la hija del que había sido la Mano del Rey, y él uno de los pupilos de Jon Arryn. Ella era conocida por ser una de las mujeres más bellas de Poniente, aunque el Rey la había rechazado como cuñada. Y él era un hombre joven y fuerte que llegaría lejos y que estaba comprometido con la pequeña de los Stark.

Pero aunque supieran quiénes eran, de dónde venían, y los linajes familiares. Nunca habían hablado. No se había dado la oportunidad. ¿Cómo iba a darse? Ella vivía en la Capital con su padre y él en el Nido de Águilas con Ned Stark.

Sin embargo aquel torneo de 281 AC, fue cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de decirse sus primeras palabras.

Era de noche y había un gran banquete, aunque Cersei estaba harta de estar sola. Siempre había estado con Jaime y ahora que él era caballero juramentado del Rey, tenía que estar lejos haciendo _vete tú a saber qué_ por orden del Rey Loco.

Porque el que ella fuera mujer no significaba que fuera tonta. Y sabía que algo estaba pasando y que el torneo era una mera excusa para algo más grande y temible que estaba por llegar.

Se había animado intentando pensar qué era lo que de verdad podría estar pasando para que la velada se le hiciera más amena. No tenía ganas de bailar, por lo que se había sentado al lado de su padre. Esperando que eso espantara a todos los caballeros que quisieran bailar con ella.

Fue cuando giró la cabeza de una forma más rápida de lo normal cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás había bebido una o dos copas de más. Por lo que optó por levantarse e irse sin ser vista a que le diera el aire, no quería que el Rey la viera borracha. Quería que la viera espléndida en todo momento, para que se diera cuenta del terrible error que había cometido al no aceptarla en su familia.

Salió fuera y respiró el aire impregnado de sangre, sudor, pañuelos de damas, derrotas aplastantes y victorias inolvidables. No era el mismo aire que se respiraba en Roca Casterly, pero a ella le daba igual. No le importaba ese aire, ni los combates.

Aunque era una dama en apariencia, interiormente era una luchadora. Una mujer fuerte, con coraje a la que no asustaban con facilidad.

El ruido de unas pisadas y unas risas le hizo pegar un bote. ¿Qué no la asustaban con facilidad? Bueno, eso era cuando estaba sobria, no borracha como lo estaba en esos momentos.

Los sonidos la guiaron a las columnas que había, donde dos personas aprovechaban la escasa luz para hacer en circunstancias normales.

Él era un caballero, la larga capa y la espada le delataban. Era bastante alto y tenía arrinconada a una muchacha que por lo que podía ver no era de alta cuna. Es más, estaba segura de que ni siquiera era una dama. Lo más probable es que fuera una criada que creía que podría llegar a ser la señora de lo que fuera por pasar una noche con aquel caballero.

Él saciaría sus deseos y ella acabaría enamorada y con el corazón (y la reputación) destrozadas. No supo lo que la llevó a hacerlo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba al lado de la pareja y carraspeando con fuerza.

Ambos la miraron confusos.

-Aquí hace frío, prepárame un baño caliente-dijo con la autoridad de quién se ha criado con Tywin Lannister.

La criada salió como alma que lleva el diablo y se perdió en los pasillos del castillo. Ella se quedó donde estaba, esperando que el caballero saliera donde todavía había un par de antorchas que podrían indicarle quién era. Quería verle la cara para procurar cruzarse con él lo menos posible.

Un caballero que no le importaba el honor de las criadas y que seguramente seguiría con la tradición al casarse con una dama, no merecía sus atenciones.

Al cabo de unos segundos el joven se irguió todo lo alto que era y se acercó hasta Cersei. Era más alto de lo que había pensando, mucho más que ella. De pelo negro y una barba de varias días que le daba un toque más varonil que no disgustó a Cersei. Porque por mucho que no le gustara lo que estaba haciendo Cersei tenía que admitir que Robert Baratheon era atractivo.

-Creo que yo podría ayudaros con el frío mi señora-dijo Robert cogiendo la mano de Cersei y besándola.

Cersei se limitó a alzar una ceja. Puede que ella estuviera borracha, pero todavía podía hablar de tal forma que se disimulara, no como Robert que iba arrastrando las palabras.

-Pobre Lady Stark-se limitó a decir, y se giró de vuelta a la fiesta sin mirar una sola vez a Robert. No es que fuera amiga de la joven Stark, ni mucho menos, pero se compadecería de cualquier mujer que tuviera que compartir el lecho con semejante borracho y mujeriego.

Robert simplemente sonrió con arrogancia. Siempre había querido conocer a Cersei Lannister.

* * *

En breves la segunda parte...


	2. II

**N/A:** Pues aquí el segundo capítulo. Lo cierto es que me he reído mucho a la hora de escribir pensando algo así como "Pobres, no sabéis lo que os espera a los dos pero yo sí. Muajajaja (risa malvada)."

**Disclaimer:** Sigo buscando ese fic divertido y original que diga en una frase que no soy GRRM.

* * *

**II**

Lo días pasaban con lentitud y sin nada interesante a destacar. Salvo combates, combates y más combates. ¿Qué tenían de interesante si ella no podía competir? Si al menos Jaime estuviera ahí hubiese sido _algo_ más interesante, sobre todo por las noches que le parecían más eternas que los días.

Cenas elegantes agasajando a los visitantes, bailes, música. Gente hablando de política, combates que se habían desarrollado a lo largo del día, amores y sexo prohibido.

Por suerte el vino parecía no tener fin. Una vez más se había sentado al lado de su padre y se dedicaba a retar con la mirada a todos aquellos que la miraban. _Nadie_ tenía el coraje suficiente como para acercarse y pedir un baile con la bella hija de Tywin Lannister.

-Deberías intentar agradar a algún caballero en vez de espantarlos. Uno de ellos acabará siendo tu esposo.

-No hay ninguno de mi interés-dijo dando otro sorbo a la copa de vino con una elegancia casi innata.-Además, ¿cómo va a ser nadie un valiente y valeroso esposo si no se atreve a venir hablar estando tu cerca?

Tywin le quitó la copa de vino de las manos y se la terminó. Sonrió al verse obligado a darle la razón a su hija. Muy valientes en la arena pero muy cobardes antes un hombre. Claramente no iba a casar a su única hija con el primero que pasara.

Dejó la copa en la mesa pero no la soltó, es más, la apretó con más fuerza cuando la mano de Cersei fue a reclamarla. Ambos se miraron, como retándose a quitarse la copa, y fue Cersei la que al final se rindió.

-Una joven de alta cuna no debería estar borracha cuando está buscando marido.

-No necesito estar sobria, mi padre se encarga de ello.

Cersei era orgullosa. Mucho. Casarla iba a ser un gran reto, su marido debería tener la fuerza necesaria para poder doblegarla. Aunque no estaba seguro que de pudiera conseguirlo del todo. Se parecía mucho a él, y eso en una mujer podría llegar a ser un problema.

Un carraspeo interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza y vio que de pie junto a él se hallaba un joven alto y fuerte. Robert Baratheon si no se equivocaba. Iba pulcramente visto y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Me estaba preguntando si la joven Lannister me honraría bailando conmigo esta noche.

Hizo una breve inclinación y no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa socarrona que le dedicó a su hija.

Tanto Cersei como él esperaban su respuesta. Él tan solo sacudió la cabeza una vez, sin decir palabra. Y se llenó la copa de su hija de vino, no le hizo falta mirarla para saber la mirada matadora que le estaba dedicando. No obstante se levantó y aceptó la mano del que el joven Baratheon le ofrecía.

Juntos se encaminaron hacia donde había varias parejas ya bailando. Algunas incluso dejaron de hacerlo al ver que por primera noche Cersei Lannister había aceptado bailar con un caballero.

Al ser consciente de que la mayoría de miradas estaban sobre ella Cersei sonrió son superioridad.

-¿Estáis disfrutando mi señora?-le susurró Robert al oído.

-Disfrutaría más si no me hubieseis interrumpido.

-Pero vos me interrumpisteis la otra noche mi señora. ¿No pensaríais que podríais escapar sin castigo verdad?

Como le odiaba. Odiaba que tuviera esa sonrisa de superioridad en todo momento. Odiaba como la agarraba, llevándola de un lado a otro con una maestría que parecía imposible con lo bruto que podía llegar a ser en el campo de batalla. Odiaba como él parecía saber algo que ella todavía no había conseguido descifrar. Le odiaba.

Robert acercó los labios a su oreja una vez más para susurrarle su secreto:

-Yo creo que estás disfrutando de la conmoción que habéis provocado al venir aquí conmigo. Muchos de los caballeros han desatendido a sus damas solo por que vos habéis pasado a su lado. No lo neguéis mi señora. Os gusta ser el centro de atención.

También odiaba lo perceptivo que podía llegar a ser a veces.

Cuando la música paró por fin intentó zafarse de él para volver junto a su padre, pero Robert se lo impidió agarrándola con fuerza y, una vez más, volvió a su oreja a susurrarle:

-Creemos más expectación.

Y cogiéndola por la cintura la sacó fuera de miradas indiscretas. Cersei intentó volver a zafarse todo lo disimuladamente que pudo pero Robert era fuerte. La única opción era que montase un escándalo en medio de la fiesta. Y Robert lo sabía, por lo que no le quedó más opción que ser arrastrada por él hasta los jardines.

Lo que no se esperaba es que nada más llegar al abrigo de la oscuridad Robert estampara sus labios contra los de ella. Aunque lo que le sorprendió más fue su propia respuesta.

Se enzarzaron en una danza de egos, mordiscos y gemidos. Hasta que todo acabó tan rápido como había empezado. Ambos respiraban de forma agitada y olían el aliento mezclado con vino del otro.

Robert sonrió con arrogancia, lo que hizo que la mano de Cersei fuera directa a su mejilla en un intento de borrársela para luego marcharse con aire ofendido bajo la atenta mirada del joven que se llevaba una mano a la cara y reía por lo bajo.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Y bien?


End file.
